<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Price You Have Paid by hiyorithecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484062">The Price You Have Paid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyorithecat/pseuds/hiyorithecat'>hiyorithecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And They Were Both Bottoms, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gift Giving, M/M, Nothing Hurts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyorithecat/pseuds/hiyorithecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeno finally decides to give the object of his affections the gift he had made for him years past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Price You Have Paid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trailer for 5.3 made me upset so I wrote fluff. It's that easy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His ears flick happily as he runs up the stairs to the tower gatekeeper, only giving him a smile before pushing open the doors. The crystalline ceiling seems endless as he gazes up at it, waiting for G’raha to enter The Ocular. </p>
<p>“Oh hello Zeno, I hope naught is amiss? What brings you here?” a voice asks, the same one from all those years ago, but somehow more mature despite not changing pitch. Zeno twirls around to see him standing by one of the entryways, smiling at him. </p>
<p>“Ahh.. uhm... no, I just-“ Zeno stutters out, cheeks flushing with nerves as he wipes his hands on his pants. He reaches into his pack and pulls out a small rectangular box, wrapped in normal linen cloth but tied together with a silk ribbon. With a little huff, he reaches it over to the other Miqo’te, looking to his feet. “I.. uhm.. made something for you.” he says softly. </p>
<p>G’raha’s ears perk up at that, a blush rushing to his cheeks as he takes the box, cradling it in his hands. His whole face was on fire and his thumb runs over the red silk, delighting in how it felt. </p>
<p>“Would you like me to open it now?” G’raha asks and Zeno yelps loudly.</p>
<p>“No!! Uh.. I mean.. save it for tonight.. please?” he squeaks. </p>
<p>G’raha raises an eyebrow in question but nods, tucking the little package away in his robes. A warm tingle flows along his spine, had his warrior gotten him a gift? He couldn’t think of what the occasion might be, but his delight is undeniable. Zeno’s cheeks are the same shade of red as his hair as he clears his throat, tail swooshing around behind him and giving away his nerves. </p>
<p>“Please come to my room.. tonight and we can have dinner!” Zeno says as he twirls around and walks out the Ocular. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he finally reaches his inn room again he slumps against the door, taking a few steadying breaths. Tonight he intended to tell G’raha of his affections, and the gift was supposed to be part of it. He wanted a reason for G’raha to come to his chambers, and the gift would offer the perfect enticement for the other to accept. Now all that remained was to fix up the dinner he’d imagined. </p>
<p>On shaky legs he walks over to his little bathroom, splashing water on his face to calm the intense blush. His teal green eyes seemed somewhat dimmed in the mirror’s reflection as he wiped his face off, eyebrows furrowing as he looks over his face. With a shake of his shoulders, he shrugs the feeling off, stepping out and walking over to his kitchen. </p>
<p>First, he turns on the stove, spending about a quarter bell figuring out how the thing actually worked. One of the few things he misses from the Source is his own kitchen, where he was far more comfortable. As the small flame flickers he smiles, ears flicking happily. Then he brings out a frying pan, placing it on the stove before moving over to neatly chop vegetables and begin searing the fish he’d caught and skinned earlier that day. </p>
<p>Nearly two whole bells later he looked over the little dining table with satisfaction, a sautéed Mirrorfish coupled with root vegetables, popotoes, and beets to be precise, that had been cooked in the oven. He ponders over the table for a moment before moving to retrieve a chunk of goats cheese to pair with the beets. With added honey drizzle and roasted seeds he finally felt done. It was only then he realizes he isn’t even dressed, rushing to his room and quickly pulling out some clean garments.</p>
<p>The knock at his door was light and hesitant but it still made his heart swoop. He dashed over to the door, pulling it open to find the Keeper of The Crystarium, wringing his normal and crystal hand together as his ears pinned to his head. </p>
<p>“Good evening Zeno..” G’raha says softly, smiling sheepishly as he steps inside. “I uh.. apologize if you wanted me to bring something for dinner, I did bring the gift though.” he offers, retrieving it from his robe with a gentle smile. “Don’t trouble yourself G’raha, your company is all I asked for.” Zeno says as he leads the man over to the table, dinner set for two. </p>
<p>He watches how G’raha’s ears flicker as he inhaled the scent of the food, his tail escaping the confines of his robe and swishing around behind him. “Your tail always did give you away Raha” he quips as he sits down, beginning to plate the food. The other Miqo'te yelps and pulls his robe over the tail, flushing furiously as he sits. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eat and make pleasant conversation, Zeno tells G’raha of new magic he learned since they last spoke like this, on the banks of Silvertear Lake back in Mor Dhona. After a while all nerves slip away, conversation flows just like it used to and Zeno finds himself feeling far braver than before. Once they finish dessert Zeno takes a deep breath. Moment of truth.</p>
<p>“Would you care to open the gift now?” Zeno asks gently, flicking his eyes over to the box laying on the nearby bench where it had been left. G’raha only nods, rising to fetch it, his crystalline hand running over the silk band. </p>
<p>“Uhm.. before you open it... I hope you do not take offense.. it’s... something I’ve wished to give you for a long time..” he says nervously, fiddling with his hands as he watches the other’s expression. G’raha raises an eyebrow, effortlessly smiling at him before he begins to untie the band, exposing a small box. </p>
<p>The box itself was dark mahogany, polished to perfection with silver detailing, clasp to open it taking the form of a red butterfly, details done in stained glass. With a quizzical expression, the other undid the clasp, opening the quaint box. Inside laid a wristband, leather braided into a neat fishtail pattern. The center of it was a silver oval, inside laid glittering aethersand in multiple colors, sparkling in the low light of the room. </p>
<p>G’raha sat silent for several seconds, holding onto the box, eyes locked on the bracelet. He recognized the sand, it was the same sort Zeno had chased all over Eorzea for back in the day when they were exploring The Crystal Tower. Tears began to form, flowing down his cheeks as his shoulders shook with the weight of it. A broken sob escapes his lips as he clutches the box to his chest, clawed fingers digging into the wood. </p>
<p>Zeno finds himself panicking, had he truly messed up so badly? “I hadn’t intended to upset you so... my dear friend, I apologize.. I truly do..” Zeno whispered as he reached out to place a hand on G’raha’s arm. The other miqo'te doesn’t shy away, however, as he had expected him to. Instead, he rushes into his arms, pressing his whole body against his and clings on for dear life. Zeno lets out a huff of surprise before leaning into the hug, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and holding him close. He could feel how G’raha cried, his shoulders shaking, and the wetness of his tears against his collarbone. </p>
<p>“Z-zeno.. you remembered... I had nearly lost all my memories of it with time... but you..” he hiccuped, moving to sit more properly on Zeno’s lap. His crystalline hand moved to wipe away the tears on his cheeks, looking at the other Miqo'te with shimmering eyes. </p>
<p>“Of course I remembered Raha.. it was during that stupid chase I first fell for you..” Zeno says softly, moving to cup his face with a tentative hand. G’raha leans into it, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks as his ears droop. “My warrior.. that you would still remember and desire me.. after all this time.. I am truly not worthy..” he whispers, placing the gentlest of kisses against Zeno’s palm. </p>
<p>“My Raha..” Zeno says simply, leaning in to kiss him firmly on the lips, his hand traveling to caress the man’s hair. G’raha responds in kind, a soft mewl escaping his throat as he presses close. </p>
<p>“I know the price you’ve had to pay.. all your years alone... “ Zeno starts, peppering small kisses along the crystal tracing his face and down his neck. “Open your gates to me now, and don’t let me go alone into the world again..” he continues, sucking a mark into his neck. The sounds G’raha makes cause him to smile widely against his skin. </p>
<p>“Y-yes.. my warrior..”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter @hiyorithecat uwu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>